monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Beelzebubs
Beelzebubs are Fly Queens, and only three remain in existence. Being flies, they have powerful reproductive abilities and have the ability to overpopulate the world with Beelzebubs. They were so powerful and uncontrollable that Alipheese I (First), the founder of the Monster Lords, was forced to seal them within the Calamity Box. Captain Selene would eventually come across that box and accidentally release them, however she managed to contain them before she met her demise. Even after she and her crew perished, they were filled with regret and could not leave the world; when the seal began to weaken, Selene decided to interact with humans to eliminate the Beelzebubs once and for all. Each Beelzebub has a colored carapace that matches their hair, along with pincered arms and an abdomen lined with breasts of varying sizes. Beelzebub A has a purple carapace and has six enormous breasts on her abdomen. The busty Beelzebub B has a red carapace and an abdomen with lots of large breasts while the petite Beelzebub C has a green carapace with an abdomen lined with smaller breasts. Selena, a woman who claims to be Selene’s granddaughter, requests Luka to close the box that was responsible for her grandmother's death 50 years ago, in return Luka receives the Purple Orb. When they reach Selene’s ship, they notice a barrier. According to Alice, the barrier is keeping something in. However, the seal has thinned over the years and the monsters within may soon break free. Upon reaching the captain’s room within the ship, Luka encounters the trio of Beelzebubs. Afraid of Selena who was revealed to be a ghost, Alice cowers. Barely holding out but managing to seal one as the others radiate power, Alice returns and assists Luka as it is the Monster Lord’s role and an issue with a previous generation, and kills the other two. With the Beelzebubs extinct, Luka claims the Purple Orb within the room. They return outside and learn the whole story from Selena, who is revealed to be Selene’s ghost. She thanks them and is able to move on. Monsterpedia Entry “An insect type monster that was sealed in ancient times by the first Monster Lord. An ancient monster that belongs to a different evolutionary tree of monsters, different from the current generation. An incredibly powerful monster, she was revered as a God in ancient times. Many were sealed at first, but the vast majority have died over the years. Only three of the strongest have managed to survive to the present day. Their strength is formidable, but it’s their reproductive ability that is truly terrifying. Mating with a single man for a year straight, they can give birth to 10,000 daughters. Keeping the man as a reproductive tool, she keeps his penis in her abdomen, keeping them in a trance of pleasure to ensure continual insemination. Inserting the eggs into the man’s rectum after fertilization, he is treated as nothing but a reproductive tool.” Attacks Flies of Purgatory: Normal attack that damages three times. Triple Breast Crush: Normal attack that damages three times. Monster Fly Suck: Normal attack that damages three times. Black Sabbath: Normal attack that damages eight times. Monster Fly Handjob: Normal attack that damages four times. Attack by Beelzebub A. Monster Fly Breast Squeeze: Triggers trance status and deals damage. Attack by Beelzebub B. Monster Fly Blowjob: Normal attack with drain properties. Attack by Beelzebub C. *Monster Fly Restriction: Triggers bind status. Breast Jail: Binded attack by Beelzebub C. Breast Prison: Binded attack by Beelzebub B. Breast Confinement: Binded attack with drain properties by Beelzebub C. Battle Overview Beelzebubs are an extreme hassle; they tend to attack in various ways and use their restraints attacks very often, due to this they can easily overpower Meditation. The best way to hold out is use Undine + Serene Demon Sword followed by Gnome + Sylph + Earth Rumbling Decapitation. Generally, the monsters will use combined attacks, though Beelzebub B and Beelzebub C can also inflict the trance status and use drain attacks respectively, making the battle that little bit harder if they manage to bind him. After Luka seals the Beelzebub A, power radiates from their bodies. Alice steps in and fights alongside Luka. The remaining Beelzebubs then direct their attacks to the Monster Lord, only to be obliterated by her constant use of powerful magic. Beelzebub B eventually dies, followed by Beelzebub C. If Luka tries to Surrender or Request, Alice chides him for screwing around. Due to this and the fact that they will not attack Luka any longer, it is impossible to lose the battle after sealing Beelzebub A, making the aim of the battle just taking down their HP to below 66% (more then 8000 HP lost on Normal). If Luka is defeated, he is mounted on A’s abdomen for a vaginal intercourse as she lays eggs in his rear with her ovipositor. They end up keeping him as a reproductive slave as their daughters end up bringing calamity to the world. Trivia *Beelzebub A’s design seems to reference to an illustration in the Dictionairre Infernal by Jacques Auguste Simon Collin de Plancy. The depiction of the fly-based beast inside the book features skulls and crossbones on its wings. *Their stats refer to only one Beelzebub, meaning that all of them have 8,000 HP. *Beelzebub A is the last monster in the game where Luka receives any in-battle interference from an outside source. *Beelzebub literally translates to "Lord of the Flies". Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Battles With Interferences Category:Bosses Category:Captain Selene’s Ship Category:Insects Category:Monsters Category:Monsters: Chapter 2